Sencillo
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Tobio puede pensar y repensar -cielos, incluso freírse el cerebro- buscando la respuesta a la felicidad de Shouyou. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que su sonrisa sea permanente, y verlo así por siempre.


**¡No estoy muerta gente! :D Hola a todos, no saben cuando extrañaba escribir y subir fics...pero lamentablemente la universidad me consume como hasta el alma (a una pobre novata como yo, el doble, por estar adaptandonos ;-;) ¡Pero volveré, eso es un hecho! [Los que leen "Where flowers bloom, so does hope" no se desesperen y no me odien DX los últimos capítulos ya están siendo editados!] Bueno, me dejo de hablar para que lean :3 Espero que les guste esto (Aviso de antemano que esta sin editar e.e)**

 _Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

 **La imagen le pertenece a** _kusakkabe_ **en _tumblr_**

* * *

A veces Tobio se preguntaba a sí mismo, que más podía hacer con tal de hacer feliz a Shouyou.

Se desvelaba noches enteras pensando hasta darse dolor de cabeza, que detalles haría que su relación florecería, que se llenará de vivos colores, que una sonrisa adornará la cara de su novio en cada momento. Se desvelaba, y ahorraba dinero, para poder comprarle todo lo que él quisiera, si quería panecillos se los compraba, si quería rodilleras nuevas las tenia… Aun así, si quisiera viajar a Tokio para ver un partido oficial del equipo nacional de volleyball, haría lo que fuera con tal de llevarlo.

Y a decir verdad, eso último era su mayor dolor de cabeza en ese momento, más que pasar los exámenes que final de semestre en la universidad. ¿A quién narices le interesaba el examen de histología, o el de fundamentos filosóficos si Shouyou no era feliz?

(Ya, no es como que anduviera con una cara de tristeza que no se la sacará nadie, o llorando por los rincones. Esta perfectamente bien, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba ir a Tokyo ir a ver ese partido)

Miro sus cartola virtual con sus ahorros, y su dolor de cabeza aumento: tenía tan solo dinero para ir y volver a Tokyo, pero ni hablar de alojamiento o el mismo factor de comprar las entradas al partido. Tenía dinero para llevar a Shouyou a dar una vuelta a Tokio, para luego devolverse a casa como si nada. _Algo_ tenía que hacer para poder llevarlo, como sea lo haría feliz.

Lo vío darse vueltas mientras dormía, mientras que él _aún_ seguía despierto dando vueltas en su cabeza al mismo tema, una otra vez.

Lo vio dormir de lado, con su cara mirando a él y lo único que podía pensar...es que Dios, dame la oportunidad de verlo así siempre, con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

 _Vendería mi alma hasta Hades con tal de verte feliz_

* * *

La respuesta a sus problemas llegó en la forma de un bastardo rubio, de un metro y 90 centímetros, cuatro-ojos: nadie más y nadie menos que Tsukishima Kei. _Así_ de desesperado estaba, todo con tal de lograr el condenado viaje Tokio, porque necesitaba el dinero y _rápido_ ; en un mes más comenzaba la venta de entradas al partido de volley Japón vs Brasil (unos de los mejores equipos mundiales en esa materia)

-¿Entiendes que el trabajo no es fácil, que es sucio hasta que incluso podría llegar a ser denigrante?-

-Si lo entiendo, no hace falta que me lo repitas cada 2 minutos-

-Ju, tienes agallas para entrar a _ese_ trabajo, Rey-

-Llevamos 3 años fuera de la secundaria y aun me dices rey, es una jodida broma… pero entiende que necesito este trabajo, realmente me da lo mismo lo que me suceda-

-Te diré Rey hasta que mueras… pero está bien, allá tú si te quieres meter a las brasas del infierno solito-

La respuesta a sus problemas llegó en la forma de un trabajo que ni de chiste debía contarle a Shouyou. Jó, no le diría que estaba trabajando, tendría que decir alguna mentirilla para poder ir a trabajar de miércoles a domingos, quizás alguna babosada como que estaba entrenado por las noches con Kei.

Já, si era era una buena mentirilla. Si él se quemaría en las brasas del infierno, arrastraría al rubio en esto también.

(Aunque no podía engañarse a sí mismo, que su corazón rebozada de un inusual agradecimiento hacía el otro por darle el camino hacia la felicidad de su pequeño pelinaranja)

* * *

-¿Tobio dónde vas?-

La pregunta lo ataca como un cuchillo, pero es una herida abierta y sangrante desde hace 3 semanas. 21 días en lo que su novio le pregunta 5 de los 7 días de la semana la misma frase, para que él le diera la misma mentira, esa mentira que Kei y Tadashi estan participando ahora, con tal de que Shouyou no se enterará.

No, él no podía saber absolutamente nada. De el hecho que estaba trabajando, y el lugar dónde trabajaba no debía conocerlo nunca, en especial no debía saber en que _lugar_ trabajaba. A esas alturas ya veía porque el rubio le decía que podía llegar a ser denigrante.

No podría mirar a su novio a la cara si se enterara dónde trabajaba, no eso sería horrible.

Deshonor para ti y tu familia, Kageyama Tobio,y de paso despídete de tu novio.

-Voy a practicar volley con Kei y Tadashi, ¿recuerdas? Lo hacemos todas las noches de miércoles a domingos- le miente con tal naturaleza, que por poco _él_ se cree que de verdad irá hacer eso.

-¿Otra vez?- se queja con un puchero -Me estas dejando solito muchas noches aquí en casa- le reclama con las manos cruzadas, y aunque trata de verse intimidante, solo se ve adorable.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. Es sólo por un mes… ya queda una semana solamente. Recuerda que es por un favor que les debía- le responde, cof cof _mintiéndole_ cof cof, para poder tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poquito.

-No sé porque tienes que andar devolviendo favores a Kei… ¡¿Que hizo por ti?!- le continúa reclamando el otro.

-¿Mi tarea de bioquímica?- bueno, por lo menos esa parte si era verdad.

 _Al menos un hecho verdadero que salga de tu boca mentirosa._

Al pelinaranja no le queda otra más que seguir frunciendo el ceño, y seguir cruzados de brazos. Realmente esa noche quería ver una película con Tobio, era sábado por la noche ideal para descansar y pasarlos juntos, comer algo delicioso...pero tendría que quedarse con las ganas: Tobio tenía que ir a practicar con Tadashi y su poste megane de amigo.

-Bueno, me voy ya… no me esperes despierto como el otro día, aprovecha de dormir-

 _Por favor no lo hagas, que tuve que tratar de esconder mi ropa rápidamente para que no te percatarás de nada._

-Está bien… que te vaya bien- le responde resignado, mientras que espera por un tierno beso de despedida en los labios pero como lo suponía…

...Tan solo le llega otro beso en su frente, y así ha sido toda la semana.

El pelinaranja lo observa acercarse a la puerta -él está descansando cómodamente en el futón-, ve su espalda desaparecer por la puerta, escuchar cómo se cierra la puerta. Corre hacia el balcón que da a la calle para ver su figura lentamente desaparecer, hasta que ya no puede verlo.

-Bien, ahora si puedo…- murmura un pensamiento inconcluso mientras corre a buscar su chaqueta negra, zapatillas y una peinta.

Mientras que se arregla, marca un número en su celular y lo deja en alta voz.

- _¿Diga?_ -

-Tadashi hoy es la noche-

- _Shouyou, ¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Pero si ya me puse mi pijama y… y…!_ -

-Vamos no seas así, dijiste que me ayudarías… ¿Es que acaso _no_ lo recuerdas?-

- _Ay… esta bien, esta bien. Pasa por aquí en cinco minutos más-_

-Okie dokie, ¡Nos vemos Tadashi!-

- _Si, si nos vemos-_

* * *

Hoy como nunca el lugar está aglomerado de gente, música con ritmo pobre y letras indecentes retumbando por el lugar, el humo del tabaco es una densa nube gris que cubre el lugar y ya han tenido que retirar por la fuerza a dos "jovencitos problemas" del lugar.

En momentos así, Tobio se cuestionaba porque Kei tenía contactos con un bar gay, uno de los más mala clase en el lugar. Era una duda que realmente no le interesaba saber, muchas gracias.

Se acercó a la barra del bar, dónde uno de los barmans -Mizu- estaba extrañamente desocupado como una noche como esa. A pesar de tan solo ser las 12 de la noche, se le veía agotado.

-¿Como va la cosa Mizu?- le pregunto en medio de todo el barullo.

-Considerando que es sábado, y hoy hay 4 barmans, está tranquilo- le responde mientras pasa una mano por su cabello castaño despreocupado -Fuera otro sábado, pero estando Sou y tan solo yo, bueno esa cosa estaría de locos- y aunque una risa despreocupada sale de su boca,su cara indica lo contrario. Ya había vivido por eso y no era _lindo_.

No cuando tienes un borracho que en medio de su molestia te lanza un vaso de _Cooler 21_ en la cara. No era lindo que ese brebaje te caiga por la cara y la ropa, oliendo a la fuerte mezcla de vodka, ginger ale, zumo de limón y era lindo explicarle a tu mamá que fuera a urgencias a verte, porque tenían que ponerte 6 puntos en la cabeza por el corte con un vaso.

Mizu sacude su cabeza, apartando sus pensamientos, por mientras se pone a secar un par de vasos.

-Y a ti, ¿como te ha ido esta noche?- le pregunta mientras que mira hacia el escenario, dónde unos bailarines han subio a hacer su show, la música de "Moulin Rouge" retumbando en el lugar.

-Me ha ido bien, buenas propinas hoy- le declara victorioso, aunque su tono de voz cambia drásticamente -Aunque ya sabes a costa de _qué_ me gano las propinas a veces-

-Algunos que vienen aquí ni siquiera merecen ser llamado "hombres", si no puercos-

-Concuerdo contigo-

Un grito los interrumpe de su conversación y ve que Sousuke, barman encargado de los tragos que se entregan a las mesas- lo llama. Le hace un gesto de despedida a Mizu, que le asiente con la cabeza mientras que sigue secando el mismo vaso con el que comenzó.

-Lleva esto a la mesa 4, la que está cerca del escenario- le explica mientras que monta vasos de todos los tamaños y brebajes de todos los colores en su bandeja -Después vuelves, porque la mesa 17 _volvió_ a pedir una ronda de _Beer Buster_ -

-¿Como esos tipos aún no les da un coma etilico?- le pregunta el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño mientras toma la bandeja de la mejor manera que puede.

-Hasta el momento me es un misterio… te apuesto que para las 1:30 de la mañana uno de esos estará prácticamente muerto encima de la mesa-

-Apuesto que eso será una hora antes-

Los dos se miran y una carcajada boca le sale de la boca, mientras que su apuesta queda sellada silenciosamente. Después de eso, cada uno se va por su lado, Sousuke recibiendo más pedidos y Tobio paseando entre mesas.

Cuando está a menos de un metro de la mesa 4, las sirenas de alerta se activan en su cabeza. Los hombres que se ven ahí -que deben rondar por sus cincuenta años- tienen todas las características de los hombres "problemas" que acudían al bar, y que generalmente se ganaban la amenaza por parte de Benji de nunca más mostrar sus patéticas existencias por el lugar.

 _Respira profundo, calmate, tranquilo Tobio. Haces esto por Shouyou, por ver su sonrisa fija en su cara. Piensa como se le iluminara la cara cuando le muestres las entradas al partido…_

-Hee~y, nos trajeron un c-chico lindo- logra formular uno de los hombres, que trae traje de oficina desarmado, chaparro y calvo.

 _Respira Tobio, haces esto por Shouyou...todo sea por él._

-Sus tragos señores- trata de decirles de la manera más amable que puede. En el fondo agradece que solo sean tres tipos molestando, por que con el número de vasos que llevaba ya se había asustado.

(Una vez le tocó atender un grupito de 6 hombres...no mencionara que paso esa vez. Salvo decir que admira a Benji de gran manera)

-¿El _Aconcagua_ es de…?- pregunta, tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque los nervios y el miedo lo carcomen por dentro.

Un hombre con un sweater a cuadros levanta su mano, las mejillas sonrojadas lo delatan cuando ha estado bebiendo: -Ese… y el _Kamikaze_ son míos…- le dice, mientras le guiña un ojo torpemente.

 _Solo una semana y dejarás de hacer esto. Estas a una semana de su felicidad._

-¿El _Screwdriver_ …?-

El único hombre que no había hablado hasta el momento le responde que eso, el _Sea Breeze_ y el _Submarino_ son suyos. Tobio decide que de los tres, en definitiva ese hombre es el más repugnante de todos, y no lo dice por su forma física (delgado hasta el punto que puede verle cada hueso, o esa ropa de joven veinteañero que no concuerda con su edad) Hay algo en su forma de ser que le grita " _¡Es un puerco, asqueroso! ¡Alejate de él si no quieres traumarte!"_ y a él que le gusta seguir sus instintos, les presta atención.

Deja los otros 2 tragos que quedaban al chaparro calvo, y trata de zafarse lo más rápido del lugar.

Las últimas estrofas de "Lady Marmalade" se escuchan, y el último bailarín que quedaba con su traje se lo retira sensualmente al compás de la música, se escuchan auténticos aullidos del lugar y los hombres de las mesas cercanas al escenario gritan toda clase de obscenidades.

En serio, ¿Como Tsukishima-nerd-que-colecciona-dinosaurios-Kei tenía el contacto de un bar y stripclub gay de mala fama del lugar? ...Ese era uno de los más grandes misterios del universo.

Pero una mano grande coge su muslo y lo aprieta, atrayéndolo con una fuerza sobrenatural para un borracho hacía la mesa 4 otra vez.

-No te vayas aún muchachito- le dice con una sonrisa curva que se asemeja más a una mueca de demonio el hombre que le traía mala espina.

 _Una semana más para la felicidad de Shouyou._

-¿Disculpe, desea pedir algo?- trata de preguntarle respetuoso y con una perfecta máscara de tranquilidad. Mientras busca disimuladamente con la mirada a Benji, Sousuke o Mizu, quién sea que lo salvará de esta situación.

-Sip- responde marcando la "pe" el hombre- Quiero pedir acostarme contigo- le responde sin vergüenza o pudor alguno.

Un frío gélido le recorre la espalda, esta la segunda vez que le pasa esto, y aun tiene malos recuerdos de la primera ocasión. Cielos, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a todo: que le cogieran los muslos o el trasero, que se lo palmearan al retirarse...incluso una vez le agarraron su testiculos, con el hombre en cuestión -un cincuentón- propasandose un poco y tocando lugares que no _debía_.

Benji le dejó claro que no podía aparecerse por la cuadra. Él protegía a todos los chicos que trabajan en el lugar como si fueran sus hijos, fuera barman, mesero o bailarín, por eso Tobio le estaba eternamente agradecido por su protección.

-¡¿Que se ha creído que soy?!- le demandó indignado, su grito siendo ahogado por otra música, de ritmos más latinos.

El hombre lo miró con claro gesto de desagrado y sorpresa.

-¿No que acaso todos los chicos de aquí trabajan en eso? Mesero, bailarín...es la fachada para tapar el factor que todos aquí son prostitutos- declaró de lo más normal, mientras le daba un sorbo a un trago anaranjado.

 _PIENSA EN SHOUYOU, MALDITA SEA. SHOUYOU Y SU SONRISA, SHOUYOU Y SU FELICIDAD._

 _SOLO UNA SEMANA, KAGEYAMA TOBIO Y LO LOGRARAS._

-No sé a que clase de lugares irá usted señor, pero ninguno aquí es lo que usted dice- trata de responder convincentemente mientras trata de sacar esa asquerosa mano de su muslo.

-Anda chico- comienza el hombre mientras que le frota el muslo que le agarró -Se nota que estas necesitado de dinero, mira si te metes entre los tres ganarás harto-

-¡Si necesito dinero o no, no es de su incumbencia! Ahora, ¡¿Quiere hacer el favor de soltarme y dejarme trabajar?!-

-Te vas arrepentir chico… ganarías un buen dinero, te daré 79.100 yenes si te acuestas conmigo, imagina cuánto ganarías si te acuestas con los tres-

-¡He dicho no! ¡Voy a llamar a seguridad!-

-¡Ni se te ocurra, mocoso insolente y vulgar! ¡Te estas perdiendo-!

-¡¿NO ESCUCHO QUE LE DIJO "NO"?!- grita una voz nueva, joven, demasiado joven para ser del grupo de personas que estaban en las cercanías de la mesa 4.

Cuatro pares de ojos buscan a la persona que ha dicho eso, para encontrarla detrás de Tobio. Este se da vuelta, logrando zafarse del agarre de hierro del hombre para toparse a nadie más y a nadie menos que a Hinata Shouyou y Yamaguchi Tadashi frente a frente.

Los colores se le van de la cara, las piernas le tiemblan y unas nauseas lo atacan, la bandeja se le resbala de las manos haciendo un ruido sordo en medio de todo ese barullo de _reggaeton_ que hay en el lugar. Siente que se va a desmayar, a decir verdad.

 _Shouyou sabe la verdad, Hinata Shouyou sabe la verdad._

 _SHOUYOU SABE LA VERDAD._

-¿Que te metes enano?- pregunta el cincuentón del sweater a cuadros.

-¡Me meto en el tema porque es mi _novio_! ¡Y no es un mocoso insolente ni vulgar para que lo traten así!- le responde exaltado mientras que Tadashi asiente a su lado.

Una exclamación irónica se les escapa al hombre esquelético:

-Enano, ¿Si no fuera vulgar trabajaría en un lugar así? Es obvio lo que él _es,_ si yo fuera tú me haría exámenes de VIH mañana a primera hora-

La indignación y la vergüenza es tan grande, que Tobio no sabe como actuar o que decir. Ojalá hubiera un terremoto ahora, se abriera la tierra en dos y lo tragará solo a él. Sabe que las manos le tiritan, moviéndose inquietas encima de su mandil negro.

-Tadashi, no me contengas- le exclama enojado Shouyou, que tiene las orejas rojas de rabia.

-Creeme, _no_ lo haré-

Los siguientes minutos pasan en cámara rápida para Tobio. Ve a su novio pegarle un puñetazo directo al hombre, sus amigos el chaparro calvo y el del sweater trataron de ayudar, pero su borrachera los había lentos por lo tanto Shouyou de un solo golpe los tenía a los tres tirados en el suelo o la mesa. Vio a Benji y Mizu acercarse, vio como echaron a fuera a los viejos cincuentones, se vio a sí mismo siendo tranquilizado por Mizu mientras que su novio y el pecoso hablaban con el gigantón de Benji.

No se percató que se iba cuando le tomaban la mano suavemente y lo llevaban a paso tranquilo a la entrada.

-Trata de descansar Tobio, tomate mañana libre- le dice Benji, que lo despierta de su ensueño.

-Descansa Tobio, y trata de olvidar a esos viejos, que no volverán jamás- lo reconforta Mizu.

-No se preocupen, él no volverá- responde por él su novio -Acabo de hablar con Sousuke para que finalice el contrato- El aludido tan solo asiente, reafirmando lo dicho.

Dos bocas exclaman casi sincronizadas "Oh", pero de diferentes tonos.

-Esta bien, que te vaya bien Tobio, seguiremos en contacto- le dice Mizu, mientras que a sus costados Benji y Sousuke se despiden.

-S-sí así será- le responde el aludido, aún un poco anonado.

Los tres hombres se despiden con la mano de Shouyou y compañía, que les devuelve el gesto. En el camino a casa, el pelinegro va mudo mientras que su novio y el pecoso hablaban como si no hubiera mañana, ignorando las cosas que pasaron en los últimos 20 minutos. Vuelve a caer por ratos en una especie de ensoñación que no lo hace consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, y gracias a eso no se percata cuando Tadashi se despide de ellos o cuando ellos llegan a su casa.

Despierta y está con todos sus sentidos funcionando cuando se encuentra acostado, dadole la espalda a Shouyou. Sinceramente no puede mirarlo a la cara, después de todo lo que sucedió.

-Tobio...Tobio…- lo llama el pelinaranja suavemente.

Lo quema vivo las ganas de voltearse y darle un beso pero recuerda todo el tema del bar y se restringe. Desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí, y los incidentes con los hombres comenzaron no tenía ganas de tocar mucho a su novio, sentía como si estuviera ensuciando con sus manos sucias algo tan puro. Por eso a veces solo le besaba la frente: un viejo-club-de-los-cincuentones-problemáticos le habían robado un beso, y desde ahí no se sentía muy bien a decir verdad.

A pesar que era un trabajo que paga muy bien, recibía un trato horrible por parte de la clientela siendo casos excepcionales los que se comportan respetuosamente con él.

-Tobio, escúchame aunque sea- le dice con la voz algo rota.

-Te escucho- le dice, mientras que trata de ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

-Yo sabía que trabajas ahí, hace ya 10 días- le confiesa abrazando a Tobio, pegando su pequeño cuerpo a la espalda de este -No había dicho nada porque quería primero ver dónde trabajar...o en realidad, ver si renunciabas-

-Pero vi que los días pasaban, y tu te alejabas más de mi. Algo irónico, consideran que estabas trabajando por "mi felicidad" según lo que había dicho Tadashi. Por eso hoy, o ayer como sea, me decidí ir cuando tan solo me besabas mi frente. Tenía que ver en que clase de lugar estabas trabajando-

El cuerpo de Tobio se tensa, y no sabe si ponerse a llorar, o alejar esos pequeños brazos que rodean su cintura.

-Y gracias al cielo que lo hice, porque si no hubiera ido quién sabe que habría pasado, que clase de término hubiera sucedido. Agradezco haber ido para sacarte de ahí-

El pelinegro sigue mudo, escuchando el monólogo del otro. Sinceramente no sabe que responderle, y si habla, quizás que estupidez le respondería.

-Me parece irónicamente doloroso que tu te estuvieras sacrificado por "mi" felicidad...siendo que antes ya era eternamente feliz- le confiesa en una risa nerviosa contra su espalda -¿No te dabas cuenta que mientras más te enfocabas en trabajar en mi seuda felicidad, más infeliz era yo?-

-P-pero todo lo hice para que fueras feliz…- le responde por lo bajito el pelinegro -Yo quería llevarte en un viaje sorpresa a Tokio a ver el partido Japón vs Brasil-

Una brazo tibio -el derecho- se escapa del abrazo para poder hacerle cariños en la base del cuello, en el cabello, en la espalda. El cabello revoltoso de Shouyou le hace cosquillas contra sus hombros, y sus piernas se entrelazan.

-Yo nunca mencione que quería ir a ver ese partido, ¿O si, lo hice?-

 _No, nunca lo hiciste. Yo simplemente asumí que deseabas ir con todo tu corazón._

-Ajá- murmura contra su nuca Shouyou -Me lo supuse; nunca lo dije-

-Sólo deseaba hacerte feliz-

-¿No puedes ver que soy eternamente feliz estando así contigo? Descansando juntos, abrazados, con solo amor para entregarse...esa es mi definición de felicidad-

* * *

A veces Tobio se preguntaba a sí mismo, que más podía hacer con tal de hacer feliz a Shouyou.

Y la respuesta le llegó del mismo Shouyou: el solo hecho de estar juntos, amarse, pasar el tiempo y entregarse todo lo que tenían bastaba y sobraba.

Las noches que simplemente estaban en los brazos del otro, dándose cariño en forma de caricias y suaves besos, esa era la felicidad total para el pelinaranja.

En lo sencillo estaba su felicidad, y Tobio está más que feliz de haber dado con al respuesta.

(Aunque haya sido con ayuda)

~o~o~o~

 _Como Shouyou se enteró dónde trabajaba Tobio…_

- _¡Hey Tadashi! ¿Me podrías pasar con Tobio? tengo una_ sorpresilla _que darle, si entiendes a lo que me refiero-_

-Eh...esto, Tobio no está aquí...y no, no entiendo a lo que te refieres Shouyou-

 _-Ay, mierda. Esto es_ tan _incomodo…-_

* * *

 **Fue hermoso volver a esto de escribir, aunque haya sido por un rato :'D**

 **¡No se preocupen, que es un hecho que volveré! No les diré una fecha exacta para no fallarles :c pero sé que volveré los últimos caps de** _ese_ **fic.**

 **¡Los leo hasta la próxima!**

 **-Minka c:**


End file.
